My Pretty Little Pets
by Xxharmonically-happyxX
Summary: While Itachi was out doing his daily routine, he came across a pet store. That had caused an idea to shoot through him like electricity which made him smirk instantly. " Watch out little brother, I have just the thing for you, " Itachi said , while looking at their new and only pet... But to Sasuke realization, the pet had the same characteristic of his rival Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note****: This is my first FanFiction, I hope you like it. **

**The characters might seem OOC ( out of character), but I think this story will eventually turn into a SasuNaru.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto, Nor any of its character, but Masashi Kishimoto does**.

.

.

_LET ME TELL YOU A SECRET: _**I'm so in love with Shikamaru; but I love Shino too.**

'**Hmmm, who to choose,' harmony taps her cheeks, then slowly walks over to Masashi, and grab them from him.**

'**Hahaha take that Kishimoto,' Happy laughed. **

**Please leave your comment so I'll know what you think about it.**

* * *

.

.

**THE PET **

Chapter one

It was another inauspicious day at school for Sasuke, who was sulking and loathing; because of a certain uncouth yellow head boy.

Oh, how he hated the color yellow, orange and blue. Who was he kidding, he loved blue. After all blue was his favorites color; well midnight blue to be exact.

If he saw another flash of yellow or orange; he would surely die from some sort of color defection or a virus or something...

While Itachi was out doing his daily routine, he came across a pet store. This caused an idea to shoot through is mind like electricity, which made him smirk instantly.

" Watch out little brother, I have just the thing for you, " Itachi smirked while looking at their new pet.

When Itachi had decided it was time to go home, he saw a brood looking Sasuke. Not brood to be frank, it was more of an irritated looking Sasuke, sitting at the kitchen Island. The kitchen was the first place Sasuke crash when he had left school; since he was too lost in his thoughts to have a proper sense of direction while his energy begins to drain from his body.

"Hmn," only Itachi could voice a sound that could drain all emotion, from his younger brother's face. Sasuke straighten up himself, trying to make his face as expressionless as possible. It would have been a good mask if Itachi didn't already saw him; but Sasuke doesn't know that.

"Don't let me stop you, little brother," Itachi said looking at Sasuke," Although I see no need for it, when I just bought you a gift."

**"..."** '_Itachi bought me a gift_,' Sasuke mused. '_Somethings up that's for sure.'_

**" Why..."** but Sasuke was cutted short when Itachi finished his sentence for him.

" Did I bought you a gift? Foolish little brother," Itachi lowered his shaking head. " Why wouldn't I."

Sasuke glared at his brother for a long time; before Itachi walked away, towards the living room, shouting over his shoulder."_ Tallawah (follow me)."_

_" _Fine, " Sasuke snarled, dragging himself off the Island stool." What is it? " Sasuke asked glaring at his brother.

" Patient little brother," Itachi smirked, as he mysteriously pulled a white cloth off the cage, " Do you like it ? "

As wide as saucer l think not. For, it was much, much-much wider. That's how Sasuke eyes were.

**O.o ** Sasuke saw the pet?

**o.O** The pet looked back.

Itachi was relishing in the moment.

" So do you like it? " Itachi tilted his head looking at Sasuke. " Do you?" he began to whined. Atleast to Sasuke's ears thats what it sounded like he was doing. But to anyone else it would've sounded monotone.

" Hmn, " as much as Sasuke hated or claimed to hate him. He hated to disappoint the guy. Huh? What am I saying, Itachi loves to taunt him, and - and... Oh yes he hated him.

Itachi could read Sasuke more than anything, even though he (Sasuke) tend to act stoic. And even in such character Itachi tends to see him even more readable. Just then the pet began to stretch it's... and a flash of yellow, no wait it was orange. Well where the red and yellow blend it did have a orange coat, especially in the sun light. And that was all it took for Sasuke to lose his sanity.

" Wahhh ! " he shrieked. " O-o-o, Y-ye-ye." Damn those forbidden words, how he hated them.

**" **_**Wahhh ! you're self,"**_ the parrot voiced._** "You're not very good to look at either.**_**"** This was worth it, ' Itachi taught, as he watched in amazement.

Not that Sasuke was surprised the bird talked, it was just how the bird sound. It sounded like N-Na another forbidden word and not to mention those bizarre colors.

When Sasuke first saw the bird it had blue, no-not light blue, more like in-between sky and navy blue, yeah that blue. Then there was a dash of red, atleast those colors Sasuke didn't mind; seeing that those two are his favorites. He didn't believe that Itachi would buy him something; that he could teach to hate all the forbidden colors, Itachi and a certain someone. Then it began to spread it's wings, **'Damn it.'** it was certainly too good to be true. Itachi wouldn't give Sasuke anything that didn't annoy the shit out of him. Wait a minute. How did Itachi know he hated Or and Ye. No he didn't. Did he?

" I haven't introduce you two yet and your already having a lovers quarrel," Itachi smirked triumphantly, which made Sasuke glare bullets at his brother head.

" **Luv'rs quarrel my ass,** " the parrot chirped, **" l wouldn't date you two, even if you were the last two dic' face on earth."**

Sasuke would've killed the bird for it's insult; but he had to give it props for offending Itachi, who stared at the bird for its rude comment.

Sasuke's smirk was later erased when Itachi began to patted the bird's head. Well to Sasuke's eyes thats what he interpret, but to the parrot it felt like someone was dropping big stones on its head.

" Now, now, little one, no need to be so blunt," Itachi stated still patting the birds head, who began to peck at his fingers.

" What, will you name it? " Sasuke snarled looking at his brother, since he wasn't in the mood for naming the dead. Well in his eyes it was of no significance to name something that would soon be. For he would, kill it.

" Why so eager for me to name it?" Itachi questioned. "After all it's your bird... but since you insist." At this a bad feeling began to churn in Sasuke stomach." Hmn, lets see... I'll name it N..."

". . ." Sasuke stiffen at the 'N' sound. ' It's all over, ' he taught as he began to chant without realizing, " Not Naruto, not Naruto..."

Itachi glance up at him rather quizzingly, which made his face glow sinsterously.

" Actually l was going to say Naïve creature but -" the pause at but, made Sasuke heart jump.

" But Naruto will do," Itachi gave Sasuke his famous supercilious smile, as he pondered aloud. " That's the name of the kid at your school," he continued, " No wonder you gave it that name, they both have splitting similarities."

" No wonder..I named- the parrot Na..." Sasuke uttered frivolously, then it all hit him with a bang. " I WHAT ! ! ! " he yelled.

_How stoical of him. lol._

****§****

_" How _trouble some,_"_ Shikamaru drawled the next day. " How could anyone think of naming their parrot Naruto," his body shivered.

" Hmn," Sasuke grunt, " If you think thats bad, try imaging a parrot thats talks exactly like the dope."

Shikamaru frowned at Sasuke before replying sarcastically. " What did you think I was shivering from, cloud gazing."

**" . . ."** Shino buzzed.

" Having a parrot maybe one thing, but having one that acts like Naruto may become a problem, " Neji stated.

***..."** Garra eyes twitched.

" Hmn, " Sasuke exhaled shaking the disappointment away; then the bell began to rang, signifying that lunch time was now over.

Sasuke had known Shikamaru since the first grade, not that they liked each other much then, but they didn't hate each other either. It wasn't until the second term that they became linkz just after a teacher had assigned them to do a group project. They eventually turn good friends after that, even naming themselves Triple S .G&N which was (Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Garra & Neji). Shikamaru was the only one in the group that didn't fight unless he must. He claims it's too much of a hassle when they got into unnecessary drawls; not that he was in it. He would be on the side line bragging about 'how troublesome fighting is' and so forth. Most of all he knew his friends could tend to their own problems while he tends to some sleep. _Lazy ass_. They respect him anyways.

All five of them, correction, four of them were known to be somewhat stoic (emotionless freakz); and one was known to be nonchalant ( boring •~° ).A great combination.

(Back to school). They had Biology now.

" Can anyone guess what mammal, we'll be learning about today?" Iruka asked.

" Dog, " grinned Kiba, as the class rolled their eyes.

" No, try again, " Iruka spoked.

" Frog, " Naruto blurted out.

The class began to laugh at him, this caused Iruka to frown as he shaked his head disappointedly.

" Not even close, Naruto. A frog is not a mammal," Iruka explained, irritated by the blonde's outburst. "Ok class, I'll give you a hint. This is a marine life mammal."

" Marine life?" Naruto questioned confusedly.

" He means, from the water, " Chouji said munching on a bag of chips.

" Oh ! " Naruto exclaimed as his pondering face lit up, " I knew that."

Just as Iruka was about to choose someone Naruto piped up again.

" Iruka Sensei, a frog does live in water, so how comes you say it's not a mammal? " he pouted.

" Uh...Uh, " Iruka exhaled as he got ready to lecture the naive blonde. " Naruto a frog is an amphibian not a mammal, try reading your notes for a change, maybe then you'll know the difference between the two."

" Uh... Am-f-by... What? " he said thoughtfully scratching his cheeks, " Um...Never heard of it."

" Class can you name me a mammal from the ocean, " Iruka sighed ignoring the dumb blonde antics, " How about you Sakura, " he pointed on the pink head girl.

" Walrus," she smiled.

" Very good Sakura, but that wasn't the one I was looking for, " Iruka smiled looking around the class. " How about you Hinata," he pointed on the shy milky gray eye girl.

" Um-m a-a do-do dolphin, " Hinata uttered shyly.

" Excellent job Hinata, " Iruka shrieked pleased. " Finally. Class as Hinata has said, we will be learning about dolphins. Did you know that a dolphin new born can stay up to one month without surfacing for air."

" Wow ! " the class exclaimed fascinated by the new information, " We never knew that."

" Well neither did I, now write down these pointers for me, " Iruka announced, " For you just might get it on a pop quiz."

With that said, the class began to groan, which only made Iruka smile; but not before telling them they should study hard.

****§****

" How was your day? " ltachi asked from the couch.

" The usual, " was Sasuke dull reply, as he walked to his room, with Itachi following in toe " What? " Sasuke snarled, turning sharply to face his brother.

" Nothing. " was Itachi casual response. " Do you want something? "

" I'm not in the mood Itachi, " the younger boy glare.

" Fine, " Itachi shrugged, as he began to back away, " I just thought, I would give you a hand, in helping you pack. Didn't know it would've been such a bother._"_

" Help-me-pack, " Sasuke mouthed, as his eyes grew wide. " Wait- does that mean..." Unable to finish his sentence, Itachi chipped in.

" Yes, now do you want me to help you? "

" What. No, " Sasuke growled, " Are they here as yet? "

" Tomorrow they will be, " Itachi inclined. " Now, do you want me to...?"

" NO, " was the yelling response he got, as Sasuke ran up the stairs, while Itachi smirk.

' Damn, why do I have so many,' Sasuke mused, wishing he had let Itachi help; as he ran around his room, grabbing and shoving clothes in his suitcase. It's not as if Sasuke had to pack; but seeing that most of the things here was his favorite, it was hard not to. They had reached the Uchiha Mansion around 9 o'clock; after Sasuke had decided he could leave a truck load of things behind. Struggling to take out eleven suitcase, Itachi pity his brother and began to help him, but not before poking him in the forehead.

" Foolish Little brother, " he apathetically noted. " You didn't have to bring them all."

" It's not all of them," Sasuke hissed, angrily grabbing the suitcase out of his brother grasp. " And I didn't ask for your help."

" How ungrateful of you, " Itachi frowned as he pulled out the remaining suitcases out his vehicle.

" Welcome home Master Itachi. Master Sasuke, " the butler bowed, trying to take the bags from Sasuke who narrowed his eyes at him; but the butler wasn't fazed by it as he still tried to take the bag.

" I'll carry it, " Sasuke growled dragging the bag from the older man grip. This caused Itachi to narrow his eyes angrily at him then sternly stated.

" Sasuke don't be rude and apologize. "

This made Sasuke glare at him, as he glared right back. Not with-standing his brother glare, he apologize and went on his way.

" And to think, I almost forgot you, " Itachi said, walking back to his vehicle, taking out a cage, " Please take his pet, " he noted as he handed it to the bag men, before taking his stuff to his room.

_**' Don't shqke mi cage so hard moron,' **_the parrot shrieked as he pecked the bag man hand.

" Ouch ! Cheese and rice, " the man yelped almost dropping the cage. " This damn bird just pecked me, " he complained to his partner.

" Oh, shut up and get a move already, " the other noted.

Hearing the commotion down stairs make Itachi smirked, 'This pet will be a nice addition; to his sweet home, and apathetic family.'

****§****

The blonde was at home but not all alone. He was about to phone Kiba and tell him to come over; but knowing his mom would be cooking again, Kiba would rather eat whatever Tsume ( his mom) offered.

" Naruto get down here," Kushina yelled from the kitchen, which send Naruto to his feet in nano-seconds.

" Its times like these, I wish, I never had her, as my mother," Naruto grumbled, heading to the door.

" Don't be like that Narû-to ," Minato grinned as he placed a hand on his son shoulders, erasing all his he was, but that didn't stop the grin from smearing his face; as he surprised his old man with a tight embrace.

" I see," Minato smiled brighter, running his fingers through Naruto hair. " So you have missed me ."

" You have no idea," Naruto squeezed Minato tighter, as he frowned. " She has me eating vegetable all week and lets not get started on the 'no ramen policy' she had inflicted on me. I feel like I'm gonna die from starvation or something," Naruto drastically explained.

" Heheh," Minato laughed feverishly as he scratched his neck. He knew exactly how Naruto felt, after all Kushina did that to him once. Still Naruto has a better ending; he wasn't beaten to a pulp then admitted in hospital feeding on drips for weeks. " It could've been worst Naruto," Minato shakes his head to erase the bitter memory, as he tried to change the subject. " How was school? "

This caused Naruto to change from sulky to much sulkier.

" I don't know why I have to go to that stupid school anyway, " Naruto pouted.

" Don't be like that," Minato ruffled his hair. " If you won't go for anyone, please go for me." Even though Minato knew it was a low blow, he just had to use it for it...

" Fine, " Naruto pouted, then he grinned back at his dad. "Only because you asked me so nicely."

'Works everytime.' Minato smiled.

" MIN-A-TÓ. NA-RÙ-TÓ," Kushina shouted from downstairs.

" Heheh," they both laughed feverishly, agreeing to get going as they ran down the stairs. "We're here," they chorus out of breath.

" Good," Kushina smiled staring at them both, " Now sit down and eat," she sternly spoke pointing on the plates of cooked vegetable.

**" . . ."** Two eyes stared at the plate of food.

" YUCK," one disgusted voice, dry vomit.

" WhAt Did YoU JuSt SaY, " a demanding Kushina gritted out.

" Nothing, " Naruto whimpered sulking into his chair.

" Thought so, " Kushina smiled. " Bon appétité."

* * *

..

..

**Please bear with me, it's my first fanfiction. It might needs more editing but I'm working on it. **

**Please review and Tell me what you think about it.**

**Until next time.**

**Happy loves you**

**Next up: The New Kid**


	2. Chapter 2 ( the new kid)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**I'm just uploading all the chapters I have on my computer. I'm sorry if my grammar sucks, I'll review and correct them as soon as possible. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENT AND LOVE**

" LET ME TELL YOU ANOTHER SECRET," Happy whispered.

**I was just cloud gazing with Shikamaru , when Shino bug spotted me. Too bad, I had to crush that bug.**

**I need a damn bug sensor.**

* * *

**THE NEW KID**

Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up early to a dull silent room, just the way he liked it. He slipped on a shirt since he didn't like to sleep in any, as he rushed downstairs to see if they had arrived. To his disappointment; he saw Itachi sitting at the table, casting him a weary glance above is newspaper.

" Good morning, Sasuke," he said still reading his paper. Upon hearing no response he continued, " Foolish little brother, can't you see, they aren't here as yet."

" I didn't ask you anything, " Sasuke hissed, narrowing his eyes at Itachi, who then skipped a page and read some more before retorting.

" But your eyes did," with these words he speared Sasuke an apathetic glance, who in return glared back, before stomping up the stairs to get ready for school.

Sasuke came back downstairs 25 minutes later grabbing up his key as he headed out the door. While Itachi stared at his brother back then the closed door, he asked. " What? No breakfast."

Opening the door for Sasuke and seeing that he was heading in the opposite direction, the chauffer asked," Driving yourself to school today Master Sasuke? "

" Yes," was his chilling response, the man nodded then close back the car door.

It was like a routine they did every morning. He knew Sasuke wouldn't drive with him, for he see's it as a hindrance. Something about not being in control to steer himself in whatever direction he wants to go. Still it was his duty to drive him, not that he doesn't get paid, but it just seem like the right thing to do.

Ever since Sasuke turned 12, Fukuga decided it was essential to buy him a car, since he had taught him to drive from the age of 5. But the age of consent was becoming a bother since the legal age was 18. Apart from the fact that he was an Uchiha, no law man would dare stop him. Unless he broke the law of course; but who was he kidding no Uchiha broke the law, since they themselves had, created them. _Pfftt so full of themselves._

******§******

While at home Naruto was having the most terrific morning. Since Kushina went to work early that day, he was free from fruits and vegetable, not that fruits was a bad thing. Just try eating Kushina cooked fruits and drink her vegetable punch. YUCK.

" I'll let the chef make you something nice," Minato smiled walking out of his office, towards the kitchen. Today Naruto was going to receive the most healthy breakfast he could ever ask for.

" Finally," Naruto grinned, " Thank the heavens."

" Mr. Namikaze, little Uzumaki, what shall I prepare for both of you this morning," the chef cheekily smiled. He was happy too, since Kushina was inflicting the law of cooked fruits and vegetable punch on the two, he couldn't get to create his specialty...

" RAMENN, breakfast flavor," Naruto stated happily.

" How about beacon dip Ramen," the chef Teuchi Iciraku smiled. This was his reason for being here after all; to make ramen for the knuckle heads that worship it.

" As long as it's ramen," Naruto sang, while his father nodded his agreement. Who do you think, he got his love of Ramen from. It sure as hell isn't Kushina.

" Four bowls of Ramen with beacon dip, coming right up," Iciraku got right to work, he knew Naruto was craving for his meal, and since he hadn't eaten it in a long while; well you know, two extremely deep bowls will do for each.

" This is delicious," Naruto shouted through half chewed noodles and broth.

" Naru-tó, do not eat and talk," Minato scolded, even though he agreed with Naruto completely.

Even though Minato was an investor in Senju Corporation, and own is multibillion dollar Namikaze Corps which specializes in different Majors. He still loved the poor people food.

" Hmmm'" they chorus .

" Like father like son, " Teuchi the chef smiled pleased.

****§****

" Good morning class," Kakashi said after arriving half-a-hour late. "I had to help a tiger escape back to Africa, but the penguins were chasing me down with a hinge hammer and one shouted 'Private.."

" Save your excuse for someone who cares," Naruto shouted, " Just get on with the class already." This statement had the whole class staring at him.

" What! " he looked back.

" Hmn, thats a first," Sasuke noted.

" Well for your information Prissy Duck-butt, I just happened to be in a good mood," Naruto grinned as Sasuke glared at him. " Healthy breakfast a day keeps, assholes like you away," Naruto sticked his tongue out at Sasuke, who now had a blank look.

While at the front of the class Kakashi was sulking for not getting to finish his excuse, since he had it planned out an all... He had spent one hour watching Madagascar, just to get his excuse right. Oh well, just one of those days at least his book can cheer him up. He grinned at the peach book. ' Ichi Ichi paradise here I come'.

" No one asked about your breakfast," Sasuke snarled, as he narrowed his eyes at him for reminding him that he didn't ate anything.

" Heheh," Naruto scratched his cheeks, " Well you seem so grumpy, and I wanted to enlighten you and all."

" And what does your breakfast has to do with any of it," Sasuke hissed.

" I don't know," Naruto shrugged. " I just wanted to tell somebody about my breakfast this morning."

" Idiot, " Sasuke hissed, as the knot in his tummy began to grumble.

" Uchiha? didn't you..." Neji asked his friend.

" No."

" Why? " Gara inquired.

" I forgot," Sasuke gritted out, " But the idiot just had to rub it in."

**°...°** Shino stare said, " It's not Naruto fault, how would he know if you ate or not."

But stubborn Sasuke was having none of it. He thinks the blonde only purpose of living, is to annoy him.

" How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

Just then the blonde began to rant about his amazingly delicious breakfast and the gross food his mom had him eating during the week. Kiba began to joke that she better not find out.

" Oh she won't," Naruto laughed. " For I won't tell her and you sure as hell better not tell her; so whose gonna tell her?"

" I will," Sasuke dry vomit.

" Sasuke kun! " his fan girl exclaimed when they saw his nauseated face.

" Leave it to Naruto, only him can make you feel this way," Shino spoke. This made the gang groan from disgust.

" Class," Kakashi said as he dropped the Physic book on the desk, you could see the peach book peeking beneath it.

This reaction has drawn everyone attention to him, since he wasn't an attention seeker; like a so called knuckle headed, blonde boy.

Everyone knew that the only thing Kakashi wanted to do was to read the Mysterious Encounter, which was the latest of a certain smut filled book. And since he loves to read without distraction or interruption; he tell them to write notes out of their textbook and the chapter they would write for next class. He also has a 'DO NOT DISTURBE ME' sign on his desk, just for that purpose. And let me tell you, if you disturbed him while he's reading his book, your punishment will be extremely severe. Otherwise from that he's a good guy, you'll get away with anything, just not that abomination.

" Glad to have your attention," Kakashi smiled. You could see the curving of his mouth, underneath the mask, while his eyes twinkled. Everyone wondered why he wore it, but since he was a chemistry teacher no one dear questioned it.

_Don't ask me why?_

I guess it has something to do with the chemicals in the lab.

_No_. His face isn't damage. He just regards the air, as greenhouse infectious. He claims that his mask has a detoxifying air stabilizer, that can consume all bacteria before exterminating the threats.

_How does it do that?_ Tell you what, when you see Kakashi please ask, cause I'm not you very much. Now back to story. (sorry I just had to put that in lol.)

" I would like you to meet a new student," Kakashi smiled as his eyes began to glisten with small, but very bright diamonds. Everyone was wondering why he had that smugged expression on his face. Until they saw her. Damn, that pervert.

" WHYYYYYYY ?" Ino screamed; which made everyone stare at her as if to say: 'DO YOU KNOW HER.'

" D-do y-yo-u kn-..." Hinata stuttered.

" Do you know her," Sakura interrupted Hinata, "Sorry, but you were taking too long Hinata." she apologize.

" N-no Pro-blem," Hinata nodded. While everyone waited patiently for Ino's reply.

" No," Ino cried, " It's just that- with her here. We don't stand a chance." All the fan girls bend their head disappointedly at this. Ino couldn't have said it better.

" Ok class," Kakashi waved the hysterics away, getting back their full attention, except Ino who was wallowing in self pity.

" This is Himanæ, and she will be your new class mate." Kakashi paused as he looked around the class, " Please give her a warm welcome."

The small girl held on tightly to Kakashi's hand, as she slightly side step him and inhale to calm her nerves. Damn, new people, how she hated being around people she didn't know. It kinda give her the jabbers. She gently smack her lips together as if to test the atmosphere, which was stuffy and tense, while she compose herself for the introduction. Clearing her voice box, she began in the most melodical voice known to man.

" Hi, Everyone," she nervously looked at Kakashi for encouragement, as if his smile would boost her confidence. Truth be told, it did. As she, herself smiled back confidently.

Everyone eyes grew a meter or two as they looked in amazement at the astonishing beauty that was standing in front of them, but not Sasuke. He had a smug yet shock expression written on his flush filled face.

" My name is Uchiha Himanæ..."

" Anæ," Sasuke uttered.

***. . .*** That was the class reaction. As their mind played the same note " Does he know her?"

Anæ turned around to the source of her intrusion, as her eyes soften then brighten like a1000 watt light bulb.

" SASU-DUCK," she squeal jollily, forgetting she was in a room full of strangers; well they weren't all strangers; atleast Sasuke wasn't.

**o.0** The class reaction to Sasuke's nickname. As they all voice the same question," What did she just call him?"

Sasuke eyes began to twitch at his long time nickname,' Did she have to call him that in public,' he sighed. ' And to think she had even forgot.'

" Y-you know that bastard? " Naruto asked the obvious, as his eyes trailed Sasuke to Himanæ Her beauty struck him deep, which had him at awe.

" Yep," Anæ merrily chirped, ignoring Naruto insult. " That bastard is my boyfriend."

Everyone mouth dropped to the floor. Even Sasuke fan girls who had now, fainted from shock.

' What an idiot,' Sasuke taught as he mumbled," He just had to ask."

" Look on the bright side," Shikamaru faked enthusasiumed and failed epicly."At least she took care of your fan girls for know," he ended with a drawled.

***. . .°** Shino and Garra noted.

" Where should I put you to sit," Kakashi looked arounded the class. This statement had revived the fan girls immediately, as they glare daggers at her, while Anæ brushed it off with a winner smile.

'How does she do it,' all the girls wanted to know. 'Is that the way she won Sasuke-kun heart.'

" Would you like to sit there," he pointed over to Sasuke," Or here." The girls redirect their glare to Kakashi's heart. While inner Sakura shouted, 'Die sucker, DIEE.' If glare and taught good kill a person, he would surely be ashes blowing on the zephyr, right -about -now…

" Here is fine," Anæ smiled, as she sat between Kiba and Hinata. This way she can get to familiarize herself with a few people, as she flashed Hinata a warm smile. " Hi."

" H-hii," Hinata shyly responded with a smile of her own.

While inner Sakura yelled, " Damn right, you better stay away from my Sasuke kun."

," Would like to reintroduce yourself..." Kakashi gestured for her to come back up front.

" No thanks, thats ok," she replied, but Kakashi wasn't up for that. He gave her a what should've been puppy eyes. ' How can anyone say no to that,' she sarcastically taught. " Nope, thats ok,"

" Pleasé," this time he got the face correct.

" Fine," Himanæ gave in, and to think she was winning. He doesn't give up easily, he made her think she had a choice in it, knowing full well she didn't . He's good. She went back to the front of the class.

" I'm Uchiha Himanæ. I'm from an island called Xymá. Which only has three seasons; and excessive liquid sunshine all year round. Which one is my favorite? I won't saw. Well for my skin tone as I have told you, I'm an island girl who enjoys the sunshine. So know you see where my tan comes from. Although I actually got it from my mom, I'm not as stuck up as all the Uchiha, but don't get on my nerves, for you will be sorry, otherwise from that, I'm an easy going laid back person, whose just pure fun," she ended with a smile.

At least her smile eased the tension she had created.

" Cocky, thats what she is," Garra spoke.

" How troublesome," Shikamaru drawled.

****§****

When the lunch bell rang, no-one took notice since all the boys had surrounded Himanæ and Hinata. While the girls watched grudgingly in gloominess . After all it was their daily routine to surround a certain boy, but now is so-called girlfriend was their and it was the boys chasing her. Even though the girls would launch themselves at Sasuke; the boys where careful not to touch her. Except an unfortunate guy who was just passing by as his shirt barely brushed against the smaller girl, he was already sent flying across the room by Sasuke. It seemed to prove enough that he was definitely his girlfriend or so it may seem.

" Sasu-Duck," Himanæ jumped into his arms, as they tumble over on a chair. " I missed you so much," she cuddle him. " I wanted to come back earlier but my parents wouldn't let me," she whined resting her head on his chest.

" And we both know why," Sasuke smirked, lifting her head to look in her aquamarine eyes, which interchanges between blue and green only, when her mood changes. " But I missed you more," Sasuke smirked harder knowing full well, he was killing many bird with one stone.

As everyone one looked upon the so-called couple, they had all forgotten what time it was. Then a timer went off and their belly began to growled when Sasuke had offered to buy Anæ lunch.

The gang sat outside staring at each other having a silent conversation, not that Anæ would know since she wasn't used to such. She presumed Shikamaru to be the most boring of the gang and made it her point of duty to taunt him, well more likely to entertain herself. She laid down beside him then kept on pointing at the clouds everytime they changed into something new.

" That one looks like an eagle," she pointed, " Thats a phoenix, thats a hour glass, thats a snake, thats a painting, thats an angel..."

" Painting ? " Neji asked puzzled, looking at Shikamaru, who gave him a nonchalant glanced then shrugged. " Thats not even logically possible. How can it be a painting."

" Look not with your eyes dummy," Anæ frowned, while Neji frowned at the insult.

" Is it not logical to see something not just from your eyes but a metaphorical point of view? " Anæ quizzed. She may be young but idealizing was her strong point.

" How so?" Neji questioned, knowing full well that the eyes were the window of the soul, in order to view the world on a realistical level.

" Because, if you look closely you'll realize that the dark cloud are not exactly what it seems but are: sorrow, pain, rejection, hardship and hate, which is overshadowing the peace and tranquility which is the blue sky," she explained."But the white clouds which is our ambition is being corrupted by the darkness. Causing us to neglect our goals, and change our route from the righteous way of living to the path of evil," Anea finished.

" What bright imagination," Shino buzzed.

" It's somewhat of an art," she noted.

" An art?" Neji inquired. " How so?"

" Haven't you figured it out yet," Garra breathed. " It's the art of life."

" Exactly, Garraccon," Anæ smiled, as his eyes began to twitched with murder, while the gang watch them from afar. " Garraccon are you ok? Do you not like the name maybe I'll change it."

" Great idea," Neji smirked.

" I'll call you Love-raccoon instead, or maybe Lovely-beige," Anea said in deep consideration. " Nah, how about Garrajade," she smiled.

" Garraccon his fine," Garra cutted her off as murder edged his voice.

" I love Garraccon too," she smiled oblivious to his glare. " Hey ShikaCloudBrain scout over, I still wanna cloud gaze," she said looking around her. " Has anyone seen Sasu-Duck?"

" Asking for me," Sasuke smirked handing over the lunches.

" I didn't realized you left, cause me, ShikaCloudBrain, Garraccon, Shyly-Bug and Nej-inqusitive were reasoning. "

" Hmn," Sasuke grunted knowingly. " Are you enjoying your new names, for its not going anywhere soon." This earned him 2 murderous glare, a nonchalant stare and a buzzing-puzzling glance.

**(". ..")** 'Atleast my nickname isn't that bad,' Shino noted.

**(" ^ ") ** 'I don't like it,' Garra pouted with a silent glare.

**(°.. .*) ** 'She named me Neji-inquisitive,' Neji eyes twitched.

**(" -")** 'Just deal with it, I did,' Sasuke replied back silently with a smirk.

**(-...-)** 'How troublesome,' Shikamaru sighed.' Atleast she keeps us entertained.'

**{~,~}** 'Why are they staring at each other like that,' Anæ asked herself.

" You little brat, how dare you steal my man," A red head girl yelled marching towards Anæ and " How dare you."

" ..Hmn.." Sasuke grunted, while the others boy glared at her nonchantly.

Too bad for her, Anæ wasn't listening; she was too far fetched in what the gang had been thinking. ' Could it be that they were communicating telepathically, but what about?' the smaller girl asked herself.

" Hey I'm talking to you," Karin yelled, as she made aim to grab the smaller girl, just as Neji got up and glare her down.

" Leave," he snarled, " Now."

Any normal person would've ran away, but not Karin. She barely stood her ground, shaking she collected whats left of her nerve to say.

" No, not until I get an explanation."

" And you shall," Sasuke smirked, pointing on Anæ who was too lost in her thoughts to notice the commotion happening around her.

" She has been my girlfriend, from she had reached the age of two and I at five." This was practically true and partially lie. From the first day Anæ met Sasuke she always refer to him as her 'boyfriend' which always puzzled the Uchiha since it was an intimate word; but it never fazed Anæ who looked at it in the simplest form. A boy as your friend equals to boyfriend.

" I love her very much as she loves me." This was practically true, since he loved her as any over protective brother would towards his little sister. The only problem was this: Having her calling him so intimately, when she didn't mean to was annoying, irritating and pissing him off, not that she knew. The fact of the matter was like all Uchiha she was too beautiful for her own good. looking like a deity, causing all the guys to chase her, which makes his brotherly instinct chipped in on over drive. Sasuke frowned at the thought.

" Now if you don't mind we were having a nice conversation before you interrupted,"

Sasuke announced as he stooped down and ruffled Anæ hair affectionately. To others eyes they may seem as lovers but to his and his friends it was a brotherly affection thing. " Hey Anema, snap out of it," Sasuke stated as he kept ruffling her hair.

" Hey," she pouted slapping his hands away," I told you never to call me that."

Looking away from Sasuke, she saw a girl with red hair marching away, trampling the feeble grass underneath her feet. A horrifying sight to Anæ who was a nature lover.

" Whats her problem?" she frowned, feeling pity for the grass, as she spotted a head of yellow.

Suddenly the bell rang, signifying lunch was over.

* * *

..

..

**I JUST WANTED TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP IN THIS CHAPTER .**

**Sasuke and Anea aren't together, they are just family, better yet cousin.**

**Anea is just an innocent girl, who loves to exaggerate her words. So don't hate on her too much.**

**Please review my silent readers. For there is no fun in writing when you don't know if your audience like it or not. WARNING : THIS WILL EVENTUALLY BECOME A SASUNARU**

**UTIL NEXT TIME**

**HAPPY LOVES YOU**

**Up Next: Family Matters**


	3. Chapter 3 ( Family Matters)

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto.**

**Can you believe it? Some Fangirls were attacking Shino, saying they were lovers of plague. So I came to his rescue.**

**" Thanks," Shino sweat drops.**

**" No problem," I smiled, hugging him, reassuring him that he was in safe hands.**

**Thats when I saw Shikamaru watching us wearily.**

**... my sweat drops...**

**'WHY IS IT ALWAYS LIKE THIS ?' harmony screamed inwardly.**

**WITH NO FURTHER A DUE I'LL LET YOU READ THE STORY, REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR LOVE.**

**'MWAH,' harmony smiles waving at Shikamaru...**

**.**

_**FAMILY MATTERS**_

Chapter 3

.

" How was your day ? " Kushina asked Naruto.

" Somewhat interesting," he replied walking up the stairs towards his room.

" Hmm, really. How interesting," Kushina quizzed getting her gossip grove on ; which to Naruto realization. The only way to shut her up is if, she is satisfied with the response.

" Well... you see, " Naruto baffled for words, looking at everything except his mom, for he didn't know what to tell her.

" Come on Naruto, I don't got all day you know," Kushina snapped, when she wasn't hearing what she wanted to know.

"Ehem," Naruto cleared his throat before rushing through his words. "Therewasanewgirlwhocametoschooltoday.."

" A new girl, huh," Kushina butted in. Atleast she heard that part clearly. " Is she pretty, come on, don't just stand their looking at me like that, tell me. Is she?"

Naruto blinked a couple of time as he stared at his mom; wondering how she heard him before answering her. " Extremely, she's way more beautiful than Sakura-chan," and a lot younger too, he honestly voiced to himself not realizing what he had just said.

To Kushina understanding if Naruto had said that. That meant the girl must have been extremely beautiful. For no-one was prettier than Sakura in Naruto's book. And to be completely honest, she wasn't bad looking but she wasn't the best to look at either.

" Is she prettier than me? " Kushina inquired jealously.

Naruto startled by his mom question, knew not to say otherwise, but he didn't want to lie either, so he said this instead.

" She's beautiful enough to be a deity (Goddess), but you are a deity," Naruto hurriedly answered, rushing to his room and locking the door as he mumbled under his breath, " A very scary one."

" Naruto," Kushina's voice bellowed up the stairs, which made him jump several feet in the air; thinking she had just heard him. He dashed towards his secret hiding place (the closet). "Thanks." While Naruto who was just slipping inside stopped confused by his mom word of gratitude, then smiled.

" Your welcome mom."

****§****

As Sasuke droved home with a hypo-talkative Anæ, who went on and on about Itachi ; he just had to stop the car to see if she was alright, when she had stop talking just a mile from the house.

" Anæ," he whispered looking at her unreadable expression. Now cuffing her cheeks in his palm he turned her face towards him, " Anæ are you alright? " he asked as concerned lighted his dark eyes.

" Heheh, " Anæ grinned nervously, " Sorry to worry you Sasu-Duck." Flashing him the biggest fakest grin he had ever seen her wear, but he didn't question it since- since, well since... he didn't want to.

" It's not a problem, as long as your alright," Sasuke stated, as he began to drive again. It only took them a second to pull off the road and into the Uchiha drive way.

" I'm home," Sasuke announced upon his arrival, not waiting for the butler to open the door properly.

" Home you are, Master Sasuke," the butler bowed, slanting his head with a smile, as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. " Welcome home to you, Madam Himanæ." he bowed again.

" Hey Williams," Anæ chirpily answered walking behind Sasuke, who stopped abruptly.

" Ow ! " Anæ grunted rubbing her forehead looking at Sasuke puzzled, but he was wasn't paying attention to her hurt face, he was more hurt by what he heard.

" How comes he gets a formal greeting," Sasuke pointed and narrowed his eyes even more at the butler. Who was the butler, for her to act be acting so formal to.

" Don't you think thats a bit childish, for your demeanor ? " Itachi taunted, leaning on the wall as he smirked at Sasuke, who had now shifted his glare from the butler towards him.

" I-I- OPPAAAAA," Anæ joyfully shrieked as she leaped on the now flustered Uchiha. Damn he can never get use to it. Leave it to Anæ to make him feel this way. " Oppa," Anæ smiled nestling her face in his collar bone, as she locked her feet around his waist.

" Having fun Master Itachi," the butler bowed, as narcissism stained his voice. Itachi send him a glare that would have send Antarctica to the Tropics of Cancer. Too bad the butler wasn't even fazed by it, while Sasuke on the other hand ; would've been pondering upon how he could've withstand Itachi's glare ; was too busy relishing in Itachi's discomfort to care.

" Master Sasuke, I too do have a nickname," this statement had both brothers rising their brows at him. " She must have been, in a good mood to not use it." he bowed again as he walked away. Just as Sasuke was about to ask if anyone hadn't arrived yet, he heard a much too familiar voice.

" Sasuke." This caused him to do a 360° turn. Itachi would have keel over laughing from the mere sight of it, if it wasn't for the position he was in.

" Fuguka, " Sasuke grumbled, with his head hanged low.

" That's father to you," Fuguka noted in a disciplinary voice.

" Sasuke," Inuzu smiled, walking over towards his nephew. If there was one Uchiha who smiled genuinely for no reason, then Inuzu would be your main man.

Sasuke snapped his head up at the voice, as a small smile grace his lips. No one to him like his mother brother.

" Uncle." Then he felt a a smooched upon his left cheek ; which made him shifted his body to face the intruder. " Mom, " he smiled brightly wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Sasuke," Mikoto mouthed smiling, as she hugged back. They both stood their as Sasuke enjoy her motherly warmth.

" Wow Sasu-Duck, looks so cute when he smiles. He looks a lot like you Uzuinu," Anæ pointed out; which made Sasuke blushed from embarrassment, while Inuzu laughed at his nickname.

" And for calling me that," Inuzu smiled, " You won't have anymore Itachi time." He tickled the smaller girl as he preyed her fingers out of Itachi shirt back.

" Noooooooo," Anæ screamed deatrifingly, when he finally pulled her lose. Faster than Usain BoIt, I think not, for he was much-much faster. Thats how fast Itachi moved, when he slipped behind Fuguka, as a big sweat drop hanged from his head as he exhaled deeply.

" Your meanie, Inuzu, " Anæ pouted, as she stomped towards Sasuke, who narrowed his eyes at his uncle defensively. Two things he was mad at his uncle for. First and foremost was making Itachi escape from his discomfort of torture. Moreover, making Anæ sad.

" I'm sorry," Inuzu said as a big sweat drop hanged from his head, as he hid behind his sister.

The once happy room was now filled with gloom, as they stared amongst each other, but Anæ stared at the floor. As Sasuke watched her unhappy posture, he exhaled, then narrowed his eyes at Itachi, who was looking back at him form behind Fukuga. This only caused Sasuke to glare even harder before shifting his glare to Inuzu who was looking down at the ground kicking dust behind his lovely sister.

" Anæ, would you like to help me in the kitchen? " but Mikoto questioned had landed on deaf ears. For she was deeply musing to hear the thin voice which had now become drowned by the sorrow in her head. This left the room in another depressing silence until.

" What died in here. Phew someone open the window in here stinks," Madara announced on his arrival.

" Smelling yourself now, are you," Obito smirked walking in, behind him.

" Oh shut up. Both of you are stink," Shisui stated, pushing them out of his way as his eye scan the room. Seeing Itachi waving behind Fukuga who send him a side glare, Shisui glance Anæ which made him smirk. " I see," he ended, walking towards the smaller girl.

" Hey Anæ," he said shaking her out of her slumber, which made her look up at him with a vicious glare, before settling for a frown.

" Oh-hey Shisui, " she responded casually.

" What ! ! ! No nickname? " Shisui exclaimed frowning. " Come on snap out of it already, Can't you see Itachi's no good for you." This made Anæ frowned immensely, as a guttural growl escape her lips.

" And you are," Sasuke growled at his brother best friend.

" Of course I am... Wait- No. She's way too young," Shisui corrected. " What I'm trying to say is your the most beautiful girl I've ever met; and you'll grow up to be the most beautiful woman known to God and man. So don't waste your time on a man who isn't worth your time or air," he finished pleased.

" Nice speech, " Itachi sarcastically commented.

" Thank you very much, I try," Shisui half bowed grinning, which made them rolled their eyes at the sight. Who said the Uchiha family didn't have enthusiastic people. " Why don't you date Sasuke for a change, he doesn't have any one," he smirked.

This made Sasuke glare at his asshole of a cousin.

"Shut up; Bratty mouth Ushi..." Anæ snarled.

" Hey, not bad I kind of like that one," Shisui chipped in, he only got Anea growing louder and angrier by the second.

" You knuckle headed, over zealous, imprudent-enormity of life, unscrupulous jackass; simple minded-bitchy-freak," Anæ huffed satisfied with a sly smile on her face.

" Hey," Shisui yelled. " That was just downright slanderous and mean."

" Yeah well; you weren't helping, " she said turning to face him, when she spotted Madara. " Gramps," she said as a way of acknowledging him. They did it everytime they meet. And to think she was his grand daughter. Man, what an unruly family.

" Brat," Madara called back.

" Grumpy old man," she mumbled slanting her face eastward.

" Little weasel," grumbled Madara, as he faced north .

" Melancholia paronide old piece of shi..."

" Thats enough out of you both," Fukuga declared with an air of finality. " ITACHI, " Fuguka warned, which made him dropped his head in defeat, while Sasuke smirk at the rare sight; a sulking Itachi.

He walked towards Anæ, but then became baffled by the look she send him, as she made her way towards Madara.

" Whats that dead soul ? " she asked pointing to the thing Madara was hiding behind him; totally ignoring Itachi. This came as a surprise to everyone, even Itachi, who was relieved, but startled at the same time.

" It's about time, don't you think," Inuzu mentioned, looking at his older sister.

" Puppy love," was the only thing Mikoto said smiling.

" More like Shisui words taking a toll," Obito spoked as he looked at his pouting daughter.

Last night wasn't what anyone in the Uchiha household were expecting. The atmosphere was spinning in an unusual cycle. It changed from: happy - sad - angry - somewhat confusing - downright depressing.

After Anæ asked Madara what he was hiding. Madara decided on not showing her as apart of his revenge for her disrespect. This caused another heated argument between the two, who was silence yet again by Fukuga.

This pissed off Sasuke, because his dad was only scolding the little Uchiha. Even though it was her own fault, it didn't mean he had to accept it. All his bottle up hate and rage for his dad exploded. Which caused Fukuga to slap Sasuke across the face for his insult. That didn't go well with Itachi, who chucked Fuguka in defense for his little brother. Fuguka snapped as he thought his sons were ganging up on him.

Knowing full well that his older son has no control of his anger, Madara chucked the bird in his younger son (Obito) hand as he tackled Fukuga to the ground.

" Get off me I'll show them whose boss," Fukuga yelled as he struggled from Madara grasp. Itachi seeing this pushed Sasuke behind him as he stand his ground, glaring his father down.

_**" Dam' what a family crisis. Dam' is all family like this." **_the parrot chirped.

Leave it to the parrot to break the sniffling tension.

Everyone went still at the unfamiliar voice, as their glare turned to the direction of the sound. On Obito who looked back at them shockingly, as he pointed on the cage in his hand. He placed it on the ground then he slowly backed away.

_**" Coward. Y'u gonna run away an' leave mi all alone," **_the parrot shrieked. _**He left me all alone- in the middle of the jungle **_the parrot begun to sing. _**Please someone save me- from all these vicious cannibals **_

The Uchiha looked on each other before returning their attention to the singing bird. Mikoto was the first to giggle, followed by Anea who began to laugh, followed by a hysterical Shisui; a light snicker from Inuzu, a titter from Obito. A chuckle from Sasuke, a smirk from Itachi when he realize the tension had receded, but he was still alert since his father was sneaky, but when Fukuga began to guff-faw, he relaxed completely.

" Thank you very much," Madara grabbed the cage, running towards the livining room.

" Wait come back you dirty old man," Anæ rand after him.

" Mad-ara," Sasuke gritted out, clutching his fist at his side, storming after them.

" Hmn," Itachi sighed, putting his hands in his pocket, as a grinning Shisui swung his arm around his shoulder, pulling Itachi along.

" Leave it to Madara, to start acting like a child," Obito grumbled, as he pulled his brother up.

" Yeah, well. Your daughter is a pain in the ass," Fukuga retorted brushing off his ass.

" And so is your father."

Looking up they saw a beautiful white headed black woman staring at them.

" Mabuí " Fuguka spoke as he bowed his head in salutation.

" Fuguka" she replied with the same air of greeting.

" Hey love," Obito greeted his wife with a kiss, then hugged her younger brother Omoi, who told them he was only passing through; as he placed his sister and niece things inside.

Mabuí was the second woman Obito fell in love with. The first was Rin, but she broke up with him for his best friend, Kakashi. Too bad for her, Kakashi wasn't that sort of friend. And he also had a prize of his own that he wanted to claim. Too bad for him Iruka was, and still is, playing hard to get.

Madara had sent Obito away to an Island so he could get his life back on track, and he was only 15 at the time. While on the island he was suppose to clear his head and set up a foundation their so they could launch a new branch. This Madara gave him full control over, which he not only did; but he also extended it to all the neighboring Islands. He did his job superbly well, at such a young age. Upon his arrival, which was a year after Rin's fail attempt he saw her, but too late was her cry ; for he had already moved on, and got his first child, Anemä.

After Omoi left, Mikoto and Mabuí transpired to the kitchen. Anemä which is Obito's first daughter latched on to Inuzu's hand, as she drag him to find the others.

" Hmn, Kids," Obito hummed.

" But Madara isn't one," Fuguka mumbled.

" Ah-yes, and old people," Obito joked. " The combination of both his quite satisfactory."

****§****

" Hmm," Naruto exhaled, " I'm so bored."

" With a mother like yours, you shouldn't be," Naruto driver grimace.

" Yeah well, she isn't here now," Naruto proclaimed. " So I'm bored," as they drove into the Family Mansion. " Damn, now I have to be around old people."

" Hey, watz wrong with _old people_, " the stretched the word defensively.

" Eh- no not your old, just the old perverted old," Naruto quickly corrected.

" Hmph," the hummed unconvinced, as they drove up to the mansion.

" Master Naruto, you have now reached, your destination." he chipped in his polite voice.

" I told you to stop calling me that," Naruto growled, even though he knew it was his duty to do so.

" Well if I want to keep my job, I have to do so in front of these people," the driver whispered when he open the door for him. " Have a nice night, Sir," the driver bowed getting back into the vehicle as Naruto bit back growl.

As Naruto climbed the stairs, he exhaled deeply before entering. Oh how he wished he was with Kiba, Chouji or even his bratty mouth friend Sora. Then he saw his grandmother Mito Uzumaki, Kushina's mother. She still looked to be in her early 30s, even though she was way pass calendar days.

" Hey, Granny Mito," Naruto rushed over to her side.

" Naruto," she smiled cuffing his cheek as she planted a kiss on his forehead. " "Come to enjoy the old farts party,"

" With you around, it shouldn't be that bad," Naruto confessed.

" Your such a charmer," Mito shaked her head as she began looking above Naruto's shoulder. " Where are your parents?"

" They should be here by now," Naruto silently prayed, you don't ever want to get Mito angry. Not while your in a 500 km radius.

Suddenly a flash of yellow and a fiery red stepped through the door, as they meet and mingle. Thank god their meeting ended the time it did.

" Their they are," Naruto smiled, pulling old woman Mito towards them, as they met them half way.

" Lady Mito," Minato bowed, before pulling his son in a tight embrace.

" Ole woman," Kushina grinned as her mother frowned at her indecency.

" Can't you be more like Minato," Mito scolded.

" Oh come on mom, it's not like you don't already know that Minato is my other half," Kushina inclined. " Whatever I don't have, he improvise."

Naruto was caught up in his family embrace, that he didn't even realize his reflection was standing right beside him. He only saw the startled look on Granny Mito's face, as she smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes only half way their.

" What a pleasant surprise," this time the smiled glisten in her violet eyes. " When did you arrive?"

" Just now," was the cold piercing reply.

The voice struck Naruto deep, like thousand of spears as he leapt, terrified, into his God father hands a couple feet away.

" Naruto ? Where did you come from? " the white head man shrieked, looking around frantically. " Tsunade didn't send you, did she? " he questioned the now petrified blond.

* * *

**I THANK ALL MY SILENT READERS FOR TAKING THERE TIME TO VEIW MY STORY.**

'**ALTHOUGH I WISH THEY WOULD REVIEW,' happy grumbles.**

_**NEVER THE LEST, I'M begging YOU TO LEAVE SOME LOVE.**_

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**HAPPY LOVES YOUUUUUUU**

**UP NEXT: CRAZY MOM , STOIC SON**


	4. Chapter 4 ( Crazy Mom, Stoic Son)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**Anea and Naruto was lying on the grass chatting when Anea said, " I love spring, what season do you love?"**

**"Autumn I guess. Although I never gave it much thought," Naruto replied.**

**" Autumn, you must've born in October."**

**" Yeah, how do you know?"  
**

**" Lucky guess," Anea shrugged, " My turn guess which month I was born."**

**" Hmm,"**

**" I'll give you a hint, I love spring," she cheerfully noted.**

**" Hmm," Naruto scratched his cheek**

**"..." Anea stared at him.**

** " You know Naruto your pretty dumb for a bright headed kid."**

**" NANNI"**

**I just had to write that. please review and leave your love.**

**happy loves you.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_My little Pets_

_Chapter 4_

_( Crazy Mom, Stoic Son )_

**.**

**.**

Naruto woke up Sunday morning with a throbbing headache, with a buzzing sound like a bees hive had surrounded him.

(=°.°=) Naruto looked at the people in his room, it wasn't the amount that had his face looking that way it looked. It was his PJ's he had glanced, that had him looking the

way he looked.

" Waaaaaah..." He shrieked. " What are you doing in here," he jumped off the bed, only to be tackled by a crazy ache.

" Took you long enough brat," Tsunade hissed at him, for not waking up sooner, looking him up and down. " Nice PJ's."

" Shut up_ OLD WITCH, "_ he retorted jumping back under the covers, pulling it up to his neck, hiding any part of his foxy pattern PJ's that would show.

" Now, now, Naruto you gave us a scare, dear." Granny Mito kissed his forehead, just as Minato sat beside him.

Naruto couldn't see his reflection sitting across the room because of the crowd, It wasn't til after the crowd had died down that he saw it.

" Hmph, Your not dead," uttered the cold piercing voice.

" Menma, don't be like that," Minato smiled at his son, who flashed his father a glare, before it soften into puddle.

" Nice to see you too," Naruto mumbled.

" Too bad I can't say the same," Menma chuckled.

" Boys," Kushina enter the room staring them down, " Play nice."

" Why is he here? " Naruto questioned as he looked venomously at his brother.

He hated stuck up, stoic people who think nothing of anyone. No wonder him and Sasuke couldn't agree, they were opposite from each other with a different mind set. Naruto's flare only won him an antipathical glance from his brother, which irritate the blond even more.

" Well," Kushina spoked unsure of her husband reaction to the answer he was gonna get. " I missed him and besides, they had expelled him from the boarding school."

" They what ?" Minato eyes grew wide as it glisten with horror from the news. " What did he do," he asked sternly after regaining his composure.

" I burnt down the school," Menma replied nonchantly.

" He what? " Minato and Naruto chorus.

" Took him long enough, if you as me," Kushina kissed Menma on the forehead as she ruffled his hair. " Heheh," she laughed scratching her cheeks after, not catching her husband eyes. Who in return looked at her in disbelief and so did Naruto, whose eyes kept studying his parents mixed facial expression.

" What," Kushina pouted finally looking at him. " I though he would've done it on his first day." With that said hurriedly left the room.

" We need to talk, " Minato calmly informed his son, walking towards him.

" We have no need to. Mom already did," Menma curtly replied. " And besides, you would just be wasting your time." Menma got up, giving Naruto one last dry frozen glare, which send shivers down his spine, as he left the room. While Minato was frozen to the place he stood, he wasn't expecting that reply. Why must Menma hate him so?

" Dad are you air..."

" NARUTOO," Kiba yelled cutting Naruto off.

" Your friend is making is announcement," Minato turned and smiled, but the hurt was still lingering in his eyes. Who the hell Menma think he was, making his dad sad.

" Dad, I'm sor..."

" NARUTOOOO," Kiba yelled again cutting off his apology. This action was beginning to tick the blond off.

" Heheh," Minato grinned, ruffling his son hair, which made Naruto smile as he hugged his dad.

" Dad, I-I lov..."

" NARUTOOOOOOO," Kiba voice bounced up the stairs.

" SHUT UP, OR I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO DEEP IN YOUR ASS IT'LL COME THROUGH YOUR MOUTH," Naruto cracked. " GOT THAT."

Kiba nodded his head, even though Naruto couldn't see him. He didn't care if Naruto meant it or not; he was gonna yell out that he heard him. Not when Naruto just said he'll shove his foot up his ass. Not his ass.

(°...°) While Minato look at his son palely; he was Kushina son after all, so anything was possible.

" Atleast that shutted him up," Naruto sighed, he was the only person that had shut up. Naruto looked up and sheepishly laughed at his dad.

" Um, I think I should leave you to it, " Minato pointed for Naruto to get dress, then left the room.

" Naruto? " Kiba voiced, knock Naruto out of his slumber, poking his head in Naruto's room.

" Fine, I'm coming, already," with that said he ran to the bathroom.

****§****

" Come on, you can't stay mad at me for ever- can you? " Kiba questioned, " You won't will ya?"

" Don't you ever shut up," Naruto grumbled annoyed.

" Coming from someone like you, O sweet mother of Irony," Kiba joked.

" Tsk," Naruto shaked his head, " Who the hell does he think he his? "

" Hey I said I'm sor- Wait a sec." Kiba scowled. " Who? "

" Hmph, I might as well tell you."

" Like hell you should, " Kiba declared, which earned him a frown.

" My brother is back," Naruto spoke as his friend eyes widen at the words.

" When? " Kiba asked.

" Last night."

" But why did Menma come back," Kiba questioned as Naruto cringed at his brothers name.

" I don't know nor do I care, all I know he's more of a prick than I remembered." Naruto grumbled. Kiba seeing that his friend didn't want to have that conversation anymore tried to lighten the mood.

" I know just the thing you need," he grinned.

" Ramen," Naruto smiled, his mood already lift.

" Something even better," Kiba replied.

" What can be better than ramen," Naruto frown, has depression began to kick in. " Nothings better than ramen." Kiba drove the rest of the way in silent.

****§****

" What do you mean he's gone," Kiba yelled.

" I'm sorry, but someone came in here and bought it," store attendant clarified.

" Just give us the person address, so we can go get it," Kiba declared.

" No can't do; even if we had the person information we couldn't give it out," the clerk stated.

" Why the hell not," Naruto bark out irritated, his little patience was wearing out.

" A customer confidentiality, is our policy," the clerk informed, looking at them sternly. " Now if your through with asking questions, I would like to assist other waiting customer," she smiled but it wasn't genuine.

" I'm sorry," Kiba sulked, as they left the store.

" It's not your fault," Naruto insinuate. " They were bound to sell him some day."

" I hope he has a happy home," Kiba stated, looking up to the sky with his hands fold behind his head as they walked to nowhere in particular.

" With us as his trainer I doubt that." Naruto cheekily grinned, as he spotted a ramen shop. " So, can we get ramen now."

" Why not," Kiba shrugged, after what they just heard, I guess ramen his the best option, to cheer up the blond.

" Your buying," Naruto grabbed Kiba as he rushed inside, fearing his friend would change his mind.

" Like hell I will, " Kiba snorted. " I bought it last time."

" No that, was Sora," Naruto pointed out.

" No I meant before that," Kiba said.

" That was Chouji," Naruto pouted

" Why don't you buy your own god damn ramen for a change," Kiba argued.

" Because, you promise me you would cheer me up," Naruto accused. Kiba remembering this sighed in defeat.

" Fine," he pouted, paying the cashier girl whose name-tag was Ayame, for the meals.

****§****

" Can you believe they sold Nakiba," Naruto complained to his parent, as they sat around the dinner table.

" From the sound of it, I don't think your father would've love that bird Naruto," Kushina smiled.

" I thought about that," Naruto said scratching his cheeks, " But you would've loved him," and with that said he grinned at his mom, who smiled back at him, as he silently noted, ' Then he would love it too.'

" Well in that case, if I ever catch the bugger who bought him, my fist will be redecorating their face," Kushina pumped her fist in the air as her eyes glisten with mischief.

" I would hate to be that person," Naruto joked.

Menma played with his fork, as he glared at Naruto while Minato watched the scenery intrigued.

" It's not that bad, you know," Minato smiled at his son, who shifted his glare towards him in return. "You should try it." he pointed his fork at Menma untouched plate of food.

" I'm not hungry," Menma replied coldly.

" Hey, You never turned down my cooking," Kushina pouted, " So why now? "

" Thats because I lost my appetite," Menma growl irritated by the many questions.

" Please sweetie," Kushina cooed. " Just one bite for me." Menma stopped himself form rolling his eyes at his mom childish antics, as he frown slightly.

" Fine," he uttered as he a spoon full of broth, everyone watched him swallow in amazement. " Now can I be excused? " he directly into his mom eyes.

" Hey, don't give me that look, Na-ah, No way," Kushina frowned, shaking her head. " For once Menma lets just sit

and eat like the civilize people we ought to be. Lets eat ok ."

" You said one bite," Menma frowned, sulking back into his chair. He hates being lied to ,even, if its simple little tricks, he still hates it. A lie is a lie, he doesn't care if its a little white lie; after all to him, lie had no color. Being honest was apart of his principle.

" Menma, Please, just eat alright." Kushina knowing her son stubborn nature hated to beg, even if it was to save her life, yet here she was begging her son to eat. And what was worst, was how trifal the matter was, when wasn't the one who was get the nutrients from the food he was. That little bugger. " Menma I demand you to eat right now," Kushina declared, narrowing her eyes at Menma as her rage subside and she mouthed,' Please.'

Menma stared at his mom for a good five minutes, before taking up his fork and doing such. And it wasn't because she asked so kindly, but because his belly complaining. " Thats my boy," Kushina cooed as Menma frowned.

" How she control such beast, I only can wonder," Naruto mused.

" Somewhat took you so long? " half chewed rice flew out of Kushina mouth. Now we know who Naruto got his table manners from, for it surely ain't Minato. " Are you gonna tell me or what? " Menma gave his mom an angular look. " Answer me already. "

" I got bored, " Menma replied nonchantly.

" Hmph bored. " she knowingly watched him. " If I wasn't myself I would say Haku left you or something," as Menma blinked at the name. " But I am myself and Haku had really left you," Kushina said after she saw he son flinch.

' Leave it to her to figure it all out,' Menma mused, then he replied," So what if he did? "him

" Did he? " she asked half shock, half amused; Menma shrugged in return pushing away his half empty plate. " Wait till I get my hand on that Haku," she snarled cracking her knuckles.

The sight caused fear to shiver down their spine, as they watch her. She looked like the Goddess of Mars, more like the Goddess of War, her red hair flowing with anger. Even though it was a pleasant sight to see, Menma blinked knowing the reason for such display was Haku.

" Its not his fault," he heard himself saying, looking his mom directly in the eye, " Its that guardian of his. Haku is just too loyal, " he ended with a growl.

" Eh-um," Minato cleared his throat, as he took a sip of water, looking at his wife, " Did I miss something here?"

" I thought you knew," Kushina replied, as Minato arch a brow.

" Knew what ? " Naruto asked, wanting to join the conversation.

" None of your business," Menma send them a freezing glare, before directing it to his mom. As if to sy, tell them and your dead.

" Your so cute when your angry," Kushina cooed. " He's gay."

" I see," Minato replied like the understanding father he is.

" WHATTTT ! " Naruto blurt out, like the loud mouth he was.

****§****

As Naruto lay in bed that night, he tried to remember why him and Menma hated each other the way they did. His brother hatred for him rand deeper than anything, although it wasn't always like that. He remembered the story that had followed their birth.

It was Kushina's due date October 9, just as the doctors predicted; but now it was about 11:29 pm, and they still weren't making any progress.

" Take them out NOWWW ! " Kushina yelled in agony, as Minato stood petrified beside her, after couple seconds

of decertifying himself he began to comfort his wife, who was swearing in all sort of tunes. When the contraction chipped in again she began to scream at Minato, telling him he doesn't love her, for if he did he wouldn't do such a cruel thing to her ;then she went on and on about never having children again.

" Just shut up and push will yeah," Tsunade shouted over the woman taunts, " Relax, just continue to push," Tsunade smoothed, "Thats it, their you go. Now I see his head." By the the time the first child came out it was about 11:58 pm. And unto them their first son was born and they called him Menma.

" Take him out NOWWW ! " Kushina yelled in agony, as Minato stood petrified beside her, after couple seconds of decertifying himself he began to comfort his wife, who was swearing in all sort of tunes. When the contraction chipped in again she began to scream at Minato, telling him he doesn't love her, for if he did he wouldn't do such a cruel thing to her ;then she went on and on about never having children again.

" Just shut up and push will yeah," Tsunade shouted over the woman taunts, " Relax, just continue to push," Tsunade smoothed, "Thats it, their you go. Now I see his head."

". . . " This feels like déjà vú, " Minato uttered, as the maiden walked away with the first child.

" Welcome to the world of twin," Shizune smiled. And unto them their second son was born, and they called his name Naruto. And he was received in the world October 10, about 12:26 am.

After the maidens had clean both children and stitch up back the mother, they brought the child back to their parents; each child sniffing the one that had held them. Kushina had held the paler child who had strawberry blonde hair, he was the first born, the one they named Menma. While Minato held the second child , who had tan skin and and sun kissed hair the one they named Naruto.

" Their both handsome," Tsunade smiled, looking pleased at a delivery well done.

" Thank you," Minato mouthed, as he tried to sway Naruto into stop crying, while Menma eyes fluttered, while he sniffed his mother.

" At least we know the nosier of the two," Tsunade clarified and they all smiled.

As the boys grew, everyone realized that each boys were opposite to the parent they were attached to. Menma who was quiet, clingged to his loud mouth mother. While a problematic Naruto clinged to a father who was humble. Each child had the other parent agenda, but looked more like the ones they were attached to.

When they were old enough to attend school, Naruto would always be the one to get into problem, while is brother would be the one to bail him out. They were now 8 years old.

Around lunch time one midday, some older kids began to call Naruto names as per usual, since he's always searching for trouble. It didn't really bother Menma at all as long as they didn't lay a finger on his younger half.

" Twins my ass, " one of the boys spat, " Your parent has no sense. Everyone knows that twins born on the same day."

" Their not even identical, " another one pointed out.

" But we'll make them," the leader chuckled, flipping out his ratchet, as one of the boys grabbed Naruto. Menma immediately sprang into defense mood, as he kicked the boy away from his smaller half. Some other boys rushed from the hiding place as they surrounded the twin.

" So you wanna fight, " the leader chuckled, flipping the ratchet once more. Menma stared back at him empathically, before scanning the boys surrounding them; while Naruto cowered in fear as he clutched on to his brother shirt.

" Their too many of them," he sobbed, but Menma didn't flinch a muscle he wasn't gonna back down until he can't fight anymore. And even in such state he still wasn't gonna give up.

Three boys rushed down on them at once, Menma seeing such chucked Naruto out of the way as he fisted one across the face, before kicking one in the groin; as the third boy fist connect in his stomach. This had caused Menma to stagger a bit wheezing from the force of the hit. Correcting his stance, he counter attack the boy second attack, sending him reeling in the air by an uppercut. He was about to launch at the leader when he heard Naruto screaming. He turned to see his brother kicking away two boys as he fell to the ground trashing about. It wasn't the way he was screaming, It was the blood running down his face that had Menma pinned to were he stand. Before he could rush to his brother aid, he felt something hit him hard against the head then everything went dark, as he fell unconscious to the ground.

All they remembered about that day, was walking up with a sting to the face. Menma wasn't the same after that, he started to act different towards Naruto. Whenever Naruto looked at him Menma would never meet his eyes. The more days pass, the more they drifted apart.

Naruto who once depend on his brother attention, began defending himself, for Menma didn't seem to care, all he did was brood in the class. When Naruto began to make friends, Menma would just brood himself to sleep. While Naruto played in the sun all day; Menma would just lay under the shades, or be listening depressing songs in his room.

It was now Menma's 11 earth day. He was really understanding what his classmates was always mumbling about. How could they really be twin with different birthdays. It didn't matter if they were just nano-seconds apart; once its a different day, they could never share the same birthday. And to him he never could share the term twin.

One morning Kushina and Minato woke up to see a black headed boy in punk attire, where in hell did he get a dye from, thats what Minato wanted to know, but Kushina laughed it off saying he was only going through a phase. Its the first time Minato ever yelled at Menma, who taught Minato was being bias since he never yelled at Naruto for once getting in trouble.

"He'll grow it out," Kushina tried to convince him, as she complemented her son for looking cute. Luckily it wasn't permanent dye, since it washed out a couple weeks later.

A month later, the boys had gym class. It wasn't until Menma began changing his clothes in the changing room, that some boy began to tease him. Not paying them any attention he went on the field.

" He must be the girl," one of the boys geared, pointing on Menma's extremely pale skin. " Coming out here looking like one."

" Don't worry we won't hurt you," the same boy who scar Naruto chuckled, as he brushed against him," Not unless you want us to."

Thats all the contact Menma needed, to defend himself. He wacked the boy across the head with a P.V.C pipe. Where did he found it? IDK. Before grabbing the other two and decorating their face with punches. Naruto seeing that his brother wasn't going to stop anytime soon, jumped in to part the fight. Wrong move.

His brother wheel barrow him in the air, before kicking him in the chest fracturing his ribs, as he continued his revenge on all the boys that scarred him.

Teachers who also tried to part the fight, suffered worst fate than Naruto, they had bloody nose, shattered bones and jumped out socket.

Menma had finally began to calm down, when he realize his mother was standing over him as she continued to lull him back to consciousness.

The principal had called his parents after all alternative had failed to calm Menma down, more like they had ran low on staff , because of the injuries they had sustained, and would not risk the few he had left.

After a meeting was called with the affected children parent, who wanted to sue for what had happened to their son. The school board had to come up with a decision about the matter at hand.

They told Kushina that Menma could, no longer stay at the school, because of his ruthless behavior. And they should therefore send him to a boarding institution, or Juvenile Centre; for they will not risk the safety of their staff or student.

Kushina began to curse the principal for not taking displinary action on the boys who scared her son," What kind of parents are you to make your children carry weapon to school and bully other children, And what kind of school is this to make such action pass, and not do a thing about it."

The principal disclaimed such accusation saying he wasn't aware of such report, even though the scar is their to prove it. This made Kushina went hysterical, as she was calmed down by Minato as they left. But not before fisting the boys father, the principal and destroying the office, saying they'll hear about it in court.

Kushina won the case, but not without a price. Menma was sent to a boarding institution. Naruto was still yet to recover, for whenever he saw Menma he would shiver in fear, remembering the words his brother yelled when he wheeled him in the air, "Why don't you die, already; atleast you'll save me the trouble." Even if those words weren't exactly directed to him personally, the glint in his eyes didn't say other wise.

Back to present...

Naruto laid on his bed touching his scar.

While Menma laid on his bed sleeping, as he semiconsciously touched his scars.

How many more night is he going to have that nightmare; how many time is he going to continue to defend him. How many more sleepless night is he going to have after this, he's tired of having these dreams.

Everyone always say that Menma looked more like Kushina and Naruto like Minato. Thats what he loved to hear since he always think his mom, was the most beautiful person in the world. Plus she has luscious fiery red hair, and he has strawberry blonde, not quite the color he wanted, but it'll do. Nevertheless he still looked like her, until the day he got those scars.

That dreadful day when he lost his identity, he gain a new one. He no longer looked like her, but like him, his brother. He hated looking in mirror after that. Their was no need to, he would only be reminded of that day he lost himself. And what was much worst is that even though he lost his mom looks, his brother, still looked like father.

How comes he lost his identity, yet his brother didn't. Anger swarm through his body like how ants swarm sugar.

He never really blamed Naruto but everytime, his dream haunt him, he blamed him. He blamed him, for being so weak. He blame him for all his scars: the emotional scars, his mental scars and his physical scars. He blame him for his selfless behavior, but that was inherited, so it was only right if he blamed the source that Naruto got it from. So yes he blamed Minato too.

Damn he blamed them both.


	5. Chapter 5 ( moon meets sun)

_**DISCLIAMER: **_**KISHIMOTO AND IS CREW ARE THE ONLY PERSON THAT TRULY OWNS NARUTO.**

**I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING**

**Shikamaru wanted us to have lunch, but Shino had already ask. **'How Troublesome.**'**

**I didn't want to turn down Shikamaru, so I invited him to join us.**

_**We spent the whole evening looking into each other face.**_

_It was nice :)_

_**ONWARDS MY SILENT READERS, LETS READ THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE YOU ALL.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_My Little Pets_

_Chapter 5_

_° Moon meets the sun ° _

It was now lunch time, and the gang were sitting at their usual spot when Anæ spotted it again.

" You see it; their it is again. Wow! " Anæ exclaimed. " Doesn't it just glow under he sun."

" No," Sasuke remarked. " Thats just a big head of nothing."

" Oh come on don't be mean, just be honest," Anæ hissed with a pout.

He hated when she mad at him, yet still he can't resist to tease. It kinds of remind him of Itachi. ' No way what am I saying I'm nothing like that prick,' Sasuke scolded himself. " Hmn, fine," Sasuke confirmed, " The blond idiot, hair, glows under the sun."

" Blond? thats Yellow." Anæ corrected, but Shikamaru didn't try to correct her, seeing that it would be troublesome. While Neji found it upon ,himself to do so.

" Yellow you say, but its referred to as blond."

Anæ was having none of it. For she kept on repeating the forbidden word, to Sasuke dismay he began feeling more and more uneasy as she said . His friends farseeing what was happening, began to agree in order for her to shut up. How unfortunate for Sasuke, for she never stop chanting, claiming she wanted to cure him of his colour-hate. According to Sasuke's doctor, he wasn't suffering from colour-hate; it was more of a psychological allergy, that had to be cure emotionally and mentally.

" If you love the colour so much, why not go complement him or something," Neji suggested.

". . ." Everyone stared at him.

" I just might," Anæ teased, but seeing that they were silently staring at each other again, she decided to take up the offer.

" Where are you going? " Sasuke called.

" Some where, there is more intense vibez, less intense glare, " she retorted.

" Hmn," Sasuke frowned; which earned Neji 2 stone glare and a nonchalant stare and a bugging glance.

°**§**°

Disappearing in the crowd thats what the yellow head did, for Anæ didn't see him anymore. How she wished she was still with the gang atleast, it wouldn't get bored like this. Strolling alone with nothing to do, Anæ sat down oblivious to the girl who was sitting there.

" Hi-ii." Hinata stuttered nervously, reviving the smaller girl from her daze. Finally someone she can talk to.

" Hey, Hinata right," Hinata nodded. " Do you always sit here by yourself ? " Hinata shaked her head.

" I-I al-ways co-come he-here w-wi-with Ki-kiba kun," Hinata shly stuttered.

" I see," Anæ said a bit fazed by the girl shyness; as she pointed on a boy who was sitting a few feet away. Thats when she spotted it again, the big head of yellow.

Not wasting anytime, Anæ grabbed Hinata's hand as she drag the girl over toward

Naruto. Within seconds, she was giddly standing over the blond headed kid.

" Hey," she said, running hers and Hinata fingers through Naruto hair; not recognizing she had held the frail girl hand.

Surprise by her action, he stiffen under their touch, while Kiba shockly stared silently wishing it was him they were touching. Then Hinata passed out from blushing extermly hard.

" Hinata," they all gasped with concern, looking at the fainted girl.

" Oh, she'll be alright," Kiba grinned, lifting up the fragile girl in his arms as he ran to the infirmity. As he mused, ' She always does that when he's around.'

" What just happen? " a blunt Anæ questioned.

" Beats me," a blunter Naruto answered, looking at Anæ, who he just recognize. " Aren't you the bastard girlfriend or something?" he screamed.

* Back under the tree Sasuke sneezed, then frowned. *

" Uh-Ohh, your that loud mouth guy," she replied smiling, before it turn upside down, in a frown. " Don't call him that."

" Hgh.." Naruto sighed grumbling, " Just what I need, another one of his defending fangirls," as continued pouting with his arms crossed over his chest, " How comes girls like you always fall for jerk like him."

" Uh..." Anæ looked at him puzzled, then stomped her foot angrily. " Sasu-Duck isn't a jerk and I'm not his fangirl either," then she calmly assured him, " I'm his girlfriend."

' That pervert Sasuke can't he see she is too young,' his brain said, but his mouth said otherwise. " Keep telling yourself that ."

" Ow! " he whined in pain upon receiving a blow to the head, " What was that for? "

" Your lucky, I'm in love with your hair," she uttered in a sugary sweet, voice, but he had stopped listening at love.

" Your-in-love-with-me," he repeated, eyes growing wider as he mouthed the words before shouting, " YOUR IN LOVE WITH M..." she cutted him off saying.

" Haven't a girl told you that before?" looking in his eyes, with him shaking his head 'NO.' " Well they are an idiot not to say it." Naruto blushed. " I bet Hinata would, if she wasn't so shy," she paused. " I finally came up with the perfect nickname for her, do you want to hear it?" Naruto nodded, still dumbed struck by what he taught she said.

" I call her, little pwetty butterfly, is too shy, " she sang, " It's still needs working, but I think it has a nice ring to it," she spoked waiting for Naruto to reply. " Hey, bastard, are you deaf are something," she snapped, when he only stared at her.

" When since I'm a bastard, " he frowned, finally reviving from his staring flare.

" The same day you called him that infornt of me."

" But it fits him perfectly," he complemented.

" But it fits you better," she smirked sending shiver down Naruto spine. She's an Uchiha after all. " So shut it."

" I'm bored," Naruto grumbled.

" And here I taught I was the only one," they faced each other, Naruto dranking in her beauty, he caught fever, as she glowed smiling at him.

" You should smile like this more often, It makes you shine like the sun." Anæ commented a fever filled Naruto, making him blush. "

" Thats funny," he noted. " Here I was thinking, you glowed like the full moon."

" Yeah well, my hair has that sort of effect on people," she brand him with the Uchiha trade mark (smirk)." It seems I'm not the only one," she ruffled his hair, as his fingers automatically touched hers...

" They seem like such a nice couple," someone chuckled evily, hiding in the bushes.

" Wait until Sasuke-kun hear about this, " the other chuckled, stopping the recorder, knowing that Sasuke would want proof for such accusation.

°**§**°

So said so done; but reality hit them in the face, when Sasuke dashed off angrily in search for the younger Uchiha.

" Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned holding tightly to the boy hand.

" Let me go," he grutally hissed.

What did they taught, that he would forget about her immediately. Whatever they taught would happen, actually had the opposite result. How much more of an idiot can they become.

Even though the gang had splitted up searching for the little rascal they didn't find her. Back under the tree they were, when she found them.

" Sasu- Duck, Sasu- Duck," they could hear the shouting closing in fast, on them; as the brightness of the sun and the luminousness of the moon intertwined dazzling, their eyes as it came to a halt.

" Sasu-Duck," Anæ shrieked happily after a quick catch of breath, " I want you to meet my new boyfriend." With that said, she pulled a gapping blond infront of her, whose heart was racing from being dragged across the place, but now his lungs had collapse from what he heard. As the gang stared at them shockly.

* * *

**..**

**..**

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND I LEFT A CLIFF HANGER,**

**WE'LL JUST WAIT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. MAYBE THATS WERE THE REAL SASUNARU FLUFF BEGINS WHO KNOWS.**

**OH WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


End file.
